User blog:Kingmigz360/last empire war z new-bee guide
1st I like to welcome you to the end of the world. So if you are new to these type of games I like to say take your time read whatever you can fine. So when you 1st start you get ported to a newer state and you can no longer change states for free which really sucks for you new people and the ones that don't already have a few farms. Your state is going to be free for all meaning you don't have to worrie about zombies but other players that want your resources which are one of the must important things in the game, so watch your ass. You will get a free shield but it only last a day or so. You will have to start growing ASAP not to defended yourself but to win single player arms race and earn diamonds. As soon as you are done with the game tutorial search for a Alliance this is very important watch state chat for active players check out alliance wall and power. This will also earn you diamonds next you want to bind your account click you the image in the top left corner than pick a name keep in mind you only have one free rename so what you pick you are stuck with same goes for commander image after you have picked a name than click on settings and account you can than bind your game to Google play account or a war z this will also earn you rewards. Follow the missions laid out bye the game it will tell you what to do next but don't forget about other buildings try to keep things even as much as you can, also DO NOT COLLECT THE REWARDS in the bottom left for doing each base misson till you need the resources and your experience points this way you don't have to worrie about losing the resources. Keep a eye on the active center try to only build when you get points in single player arms race this way you grow and earn at the same time. Now another very important tip click on the billboard with a image of your commander than click on the little book to set skill points best set up is max out your troop load in combat than the rest into development. Than to get the benefits from this you have to click on your headquarters the big building at the top then click on camp than choose your commander this will give you the buffs from skill points. Long term game play your state is newer so must likely no peace at all meaning you have to protect your troops and grow at the same time its hard but as long as you follow this bacis game play your good. Now you want to donat to alliance technology to not only add to buffs but to earn alliance funds you can buy shields speeds and ports. You may get a free alliance port but 13 bases I've made only 5 of them got free ports. Save your diamonds for shields and ports! Also you can hind your troops in ruins Try and find one as far out as you can this way you can tuck away your troops for up to 11 hours maybe even more. Keep things going at all times only use speeds to win challenge hind troops try not to collect base mission rewards. Checkout other blogs for building break downs and other stuff I try to focus on strategies not so much the how to'S Category:Blog posts